Nevermore: Alternate Ending
by Author Anonymous
Summary: What if Raven had lost the fight against Trigon, and Beast Boy and Cyborg had been trapped in her mind and she had forever become a prisoner of Darkness? What would happen?


NEVERMORE: ALTERNATE ENDING  
  
By: Author Anonymous  
  
A/N: This chapter has been revised, and smoothed out ^_^ I hope it's much more enjoyable now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or related characters.  
  
~  
  
Raven ran through the darkness, mist swirling around her feet. She could hear pounding behind her. Trigon. He was coming for her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were back there somewhere. Trigon had knocked them unconscious while they were serving as a distraction for her to call in the rest of the sides of her personality.  
  
Her hood flew off and she felt a large hand grasp her around the waist. So hard to breathe...  
  
"You will forever become a prisoner of Darkness..." hissed her father. Raven looked up enough to see the red Raven coming towards her. "Father, no, you don't understand, please..." she whimpered feebly. The red Raven turned into a sort of mist and enveloped Raven, causing her to black out.  
  
*  
  
"Dude..." Beast Boy pounded on Cyborg's chest as hard as he could, and in return received a ringing pain in his hand. How do you wake a robot up? Beast Boy wondered this in frustration. He would pour water on Cyborg, but he was afraid the man-machine might short circuit, and besides, there probably wasn't any water in this miserable place anyway.  
  
Beast Boy tried a few more times to wake Cyborg up, then finally just gave up. A long period of time passed. Beast Boy wasn't sure how long it was. He didn't have a watch, and even if he did, the only way he could read it was if it were digital. Beast Boy shook his head then got an idea. "Ok, CY, get this. I'm off to drink REAL milk, eat REAL meat, and eat REAL eggs!"  
  
Cyborg's reaction to this was to sit up, and scoff. "Sure thing BB, as soon as pigs fly. What happened?"  
  
"Raven... Trigon... lost fight. Got away." A sudden realization came to Beast Boy. "Raven! I let Trigon have her! What kind of friend am I?"  
  
"Not a very good one," said Cyborg, but then saw the look on Beast Boys face. "C'mon dude I'll help you find her." Beast Boy perked up a bit, and then his face fell again. "How do we find someone as mysterious as Raven in a place like this?" He gestured towards all the portals.  
  
Cyborg pointed in the direction a bent black tree. "We don't have to; Raven left a trail to follow." "Wow, cool! This is like in the old detective movies!" Beast Boy said. "C'mon man," said Cyborg, who was already halfway up the trail. Beast Boy ran to catch up.  
  
*  
  
Back at the tower, Robin was trying to stop Starfire from knocking on Raven's door and disturbing her. "Robin, if I could just..."  
  
"No! She said she wanted to be alone!" Robin perspired and tried to stop the Tamaranian. The two continued bickering, while unnoticed to them, a small pinpoint of black energy appeared on the door, and grew inside. Raven stepped out of the door, her face turned downwards.  
  
"I can hear you arguing through the door," the mystic said. Her voice  
was blank and lifeless.  
  
Robin and Starfire apologized. "I am sorry Raven, it is just that I  
was worried," said Starfire. The mystic kept her face turned  
downwards, and her voice remained cold and lifeless.  
  
"I don't need you to be concerned. Now if you'll excuse me, I have  
unfinished business in my room." Raven turned and stepped backwards  
through the black energy portal into her room. Starfire almost  
stepped through after her, but Robin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let's do something downstairs. Maybe I can teach you Game Station or  
something."  
  
"Yes, and I will prepare us some fuzzy blue food sandwiches!"  
Exclaimed Starfire. "And perhaps you would like to hear the reciting  
of the Orkmier, all 600,000 lines?"  
  
Robin sweat dropped.  
  
*  
  
"You know what?" said Beast Boy.  
  
"What?" said Cyborg, looking up the path at more bent black trees.  
  
"We've been at this for hours! And what have we found? Nothing! No  
Raven, no nothing, and it's your entire fault!" said Beast Boy,  
pointing at Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg gaped. "My entire fault, what did I do?"  
  
Beast Boy took a deep breath. "You-"  
  
"BEAST BOY!" yelled Cyborg. "Quit being a jerk. Stupid spiky-haired  
green mutant changeling..." Cyborg muttered, walking away from Beast  
Boy up the twisting, winding path. Beast Boy emitted a soft sigh, and  
ran to catch up with Cyborg.  
  
"You know, you're right, I was a total jerk yelling at you like that,  
and maybe I am stupid, but right now, I just want to find Raven...I  
need to man, I mean, to find out if she's all right..."  
  
Cyborg's hardened expression softened. "It's ok man."  
  
Beast Boy managed a weak smile. "Thanks dude."  
  
"C'mon man," said Cyborg, putting his arm around Beast Boy's shoulder.  
"We'll find Raven, you don't need to worry." He put on a brave face.  
"I'll scan ahead using my eye." He pointed to it. "That will tell us  
how much farther we have to go." "Great," said Beast Boy. "I'll turn  
into a bird and fly ahead, you can catch up!" Cyborg shook his head.  
"Oh no, you're staying with me!"  
  
Beast Boy scoffed. "Afraid of being alone?"  
  
Cyborg looked a little downcast. "I'm used to being alone. Robin has  
Starfire, you have Raven and Terra...Who does that leave me with?"  
Beast Boy put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Me! Well, not in the sort of way you were talking about, but, you do  
have me! I'm your best friend! Remember?" Cyborg looked a bit happier.  
"You go on and fly ahead man."  
  
"No way! Not after what you just told me!"  
  
"Oh, go on man!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Go on! Go!"  
  
"Now way, c'mon man! You know you don't want it!"  
  
"And you know you do!" Finished Cyborg. The next moment, Beast Boy  
would have thought of a snazzy comeback, but a heavy thud shook the  
ground they stood on.  
  
"Um... dude?" Said Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah?" Said Cyborg, his arm molding into plasma cannon form.  
  
"We might want to run... before..."  
  
A roar right next to them caused the two boys to jump. "MAYDAY!"  
Yelled Cyborg, grabbing Beast Boy and making a run for it.  
  
*  
  
Yup, a bit of a cliffhanger, but review! *pushes you towards the  
review button* I know you want to! 


End file.
